Elven Weaponry
Weapons have been featured in some of the LEGO Elves sets and webisodes. These weapons include elemental staffs such as Ragana's or Skyra's and actual weapons like Emily's sword. Skyra's Staff Skyra's staff is a gold, horned staff topped with a blue jewel, which lights up when in close proximity with Emily's amulet. This is because it is the fifth key to opening the portal. Having the other four keys alone is not enough - the portal won't open without Skyra's staff. Ragana's Staff Ragana's staff is used to help her with black magic. It is black, with an acid-green gem at the top. She has yet to be seen using it in the TV series, but product commercials show it is capable of levitation. Rosalyn's Bow and Arrow Rosalyn, the healer elf, is a master archer. Her bow is brown, and the arrows are brown with silver tips. She uses this bow to shoot down enemies from afar, and often uses it in conjunction with her potions. Emily's Golden Sword The first of two swords owned by Emily, this weapon was featured in one LEGO set, Breakout from the Goblin King's Fortress. However, it was never seen in the webisodes for Season 3. It is a simple golden sword that, presumably, possesses no elemental properties. Emily's Light Sword Emily's second sword was first seen in the teaser trailer for Season 4, "Into the Shadow". This one was likely gifted to her by Lumia. It has a gold hilt with a blue pommel and light blue blade. The blade, as shown in the trailer, is retractable, and appears to be accompanied by blue light. It is unknown if it possesses any elemental magic, but it may harness the power of light and is possibly powered by Lumia. Power-Up Weapons Wind Bow and Arrow The wind bow, also know as the "Cyclone Bow," is a weapon used by Aira in the fourth season. The main body of the bow is white with a purple, brown and gold hilt coming out either side. The arrows are gold. It presumably possesses wind magic, and may be powered by Cyclo. As seen in the LEGO set Aira and the Song of the Wind Dragon, the instructions to build this bow are in the basement of the Elvendale music school, meaning that the elves likely need to construct their power-up weapons themselves. Fire Hammer Azari's Season 4 weapon comes in the form of a golden hammer with an orange head. The tips of the head are red, and a fire symbol is present where the head and handle meet. It presumably possesses fire magic, and may be powered by Rowan. Earth Shield Farran's Season 4 weapon, or rather defensive weapon, comes in the form of a green shield. The body of the shield is lime green with a gold frame and green leaf details. The earth symbol is also present. It presumably possesses earth magic, and may be powered by Liska. Water Staff The water staff is a weapon used by Naida in the fourth season. The body of the staff is gold with two horns on top and some dark translucent-blue detail. The water symbol is held between the horns. It presumably possesses water magic, and may be powered by Cory. Lumia's Staff Lumia's staff is gold. The handle is white and gold while ornate trans-blue detailing extends from the top. It has the power to turn Lumia into a wolf. This can be seen in the season four teaser trailer, "Into the Shadow" when Lumia uses the staff to transform. It may also posses light magic.